


okay baby here's the leash

by Anonymous



Series: one choi, two choi, three choi. [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, Collars, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Choi Yeonjun, Dominant Top Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Choi Soobin, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, but do enjoy it if you can, i dont know english so idk which is the right one, no beta we die like men, personally i think this is messy, some ass spanking, yeonjun calls soobin pup throughout the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yeonjun loves experimenting in bed. soobin loves indulging in his ideas.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: one choi, two choi, three choi. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707259
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132
Collections: Anonymous





	okay baby here's the leash

**Author's Note:**

> this have been on my wips since the first week of january but then i had used my original idea of this on another pwp yeonbin i posted back then and i kinda got blocked in this..... then, instead of finishing this i wrote many things on and off anon and it took me posting the other two pwps to finish this. tbh if it wasn't for them looking hot as fuck this era i'd probably never have it finished lmaoooooooooo  
> also i kinda have a yeonbingyu idea for this series, so i will list it as unfinished for now. but don't expect it too soon, i make no promises  
> [🎨](https://artistpaletteanon.carrd.co/)

“you okay?”, yeonjun asked as soon as the collar made a _click_ sound, wrapping around soobin’s neck firmly. he could breathe normally but every time he gulped it felt slightly uncomfortable, a bit too tight. still, at the older’s question, he nodded, watching him move back a few steps to sit on the bed nearby, the strap still on his hand. “good. you remember your safe word, don’t you?”

“yes, hyung. it’s bread.”

“don’t restrain into using it if you feel the need to, okay?”, he asked sweetly, always so considerate. soobin nodded at that as he looked up to his hyung, silently waiting for his next words. or order, or action, or whatever was on his mind right now. he just waited for whatever that was to come. 

the older smirked to himself as he saw his younger boyfriend quietly on his knees, almost fully bare with the exception of his boxer shorts and, of course, the collar. his fingers played with the leash that was connected to the other’s neck, feeling its long length without pulling soobin closer.

“it’s about time we start the fun, right, pup?”, he asked with a single brow up.

“yes, hy--”

he pulled the leather strap, making the younger tilt forwards a bit. it wasn’t enough to make the impact hurt much, but also, it was his first warning. yeonjun was always nicer at first. he was patient. “no words unless i tell you to speak”, he spoke in a low tone, watching as his boyfriend tensed at that. “i think your mouth could have a better use, don’t you agree, pup?”

soobin opened his mouth for a moment but shut it right away, remembering he couldn’t speak. 

not that he wouldn’t love to disobey his lover until he lost his cool and punished him. but, tonight, he wanted to be good for him. he wanted to give yeonjun exactly what he asked for. 

and, so, he didn’t take much longer to start crawling towards him, walking on his fours, refusing to look away from him even if a voice told him to break eye contact, slightly ashamed. he would never think that he would act like some sort of pet or animal during sex and, despite it being awkward, he caught himself… getting into it. 

and with the way his boyfriend was attentive, watching his every move from above with a dark, predatory look… it was a turn on. 

so he kept going, moving slowly until his face was close to yeonjun’s crouch, in between his thighs. he was still clothed, a simple t-shirt and jeans on, which meant it was his job to undress him. he could feel that his every move was being watched so he gulped again, hands moving towards the zipper.

“what do you think you’re doing, pup?”, the older’s voice interrupted, but it didn’t sound fierce or demanding. it was a bit soft sounding, but not because he was praising him or anything of the sorts. it was more as if he was… making fun of him. talking down on him. 

soobin looked up again, not understanding his words. a hand came to rest on his cheek, rubbing the skin.

“didn’t i tell you for you to make better use of your _mouth_? why are you putting your paws on me?”

 _oh_ , so that was what he did wrong. he blinked in realisation, quick to remove his hands from the older’s crotch, leaving them hanging around his legs instead. 

soobin stared at the zipper, moving closer so that he could bite on it. he tried his best to open it with only his teeth but that task wasn’t an easy one. his cheeks burned in shame and he felt frustrated at that, but more importantly, he could feel yeonjun’s eyes on him even if he wasn’t looking up at him. 

_he must be enjoying the show_ , soobin thought. _he must be loving to see me this helpless._

as if he could hear thoughts, the older chuckled. “aww, is my baby having trouble to open a single zipper? how useless.”

he felt even more embarrassed at that, but at the same time, more determined to do things right. so he took a breath in, doing his best to lower the zipper completely. it took him some time, but eventually, he managed to do it.

and yeonjun was patiently watching him. 

“good boy”, he said with a low tone, petting his purple hair. “i should give you a present for behaving well, shouldn’t i?” he watched as soobin nodded quietly, refusing to make a sound. after all, it wouldn’t be nice to blow his chance of getting a present right after it was announced, right?

that reaction made the older smirk. he lowered some of his pants, as well as his underwear, leaving his half-hard cock right in front of soobin. it made younger’s mouth water as he licked his lips, which wasn’t left unnoticed by yeonjun. he chucked at that, hand still caressing his hair. 

“you want this?”, he looked down on him. soobin nodded again, eagerly. he _really_ wanted to be fucked by the older. “but it’s not ready yet. you will have to prepare for me.”

he opened his mouth, about to refute, but then closed it right away. instead, he looked at the older’s dick, and without thinking twice he rested one of his hand to the base, ready to stroke him, but it was quickly slapped away.

he looked up, confused to see him without his grin. instead, he looked a little pissed. 

(he gulped, feeling his own dick twitch inside his boxers at the scene.) 

“don’t put your paws on me.”

ah. _right_ , he was yeonjun’s dog. dogs don’t have hands. he should work with his mouth. he should keep going with only using his mouth.

so he did as told. the blond man was nice enough to hold his cock in place, so all soobin had to do was get him fully hard. that was something he could do.

something anyone could do.

he opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide out of it as he tentatively licked his boyfriend’s penis. he could feel yeonjun eyeing him from above and it felt both frightening and exciting. if he did anything the older hadn’t approved he’d know right away and scold him for being naughty. but also, having him watching him this closely, this attentively, was such a turn on. despite being taller and having a bigger shape, soobin was never the one fully in control. even in the days where yeonjun wanted to be fucked instead of the one fucking, he had the dominance. sometimes through spoken orders, sometimes by simply looking as soobin and making him shrink into a small thing for him to play.

and he would always be oh so on board with it. so he kept licking his cock, moving towards its tip and taking it inside his mouth. not all at first, he wanted to tease the older a bit while he could.

and it was working. his breath had gotten significantly hushed, a few groans and moans crawling from his throat. but he still looked concealed, as if that wasn’t much. he had yet to make yeonjun feel really good, so good that his cool act would drop. even if for just a few seconds.

so he took it deeper, letting his hot mouth warm up most of his length. soobin could hear the blond’s gasp of surprise, and at that, he smirked. or, well, tried to, as his lips were a bit occupied. 

considering that yeonjun hadn’t told him to stop, nor tried to reprimand him, he kept going. sucking him off, then letting his tongue roll around it, then bobbing his head towards the tip and then going back as deep as he could.

“ _fuck_ , choi soobin”, he heard the older leave out a moan, making him look up. yeonjun was still staring down at him, but once their eyes met he rolled his head back. “shit, soobin-ah, you take me so well.”

he hummed in response. the hand that was on his hair held it tighter and he already knew what was going to happen. yet that didn’t make him stop with his actions, sucking and licking as he was made for such. 

yeonjun rolled his hips towards soobin’s lips and he nearly choked. he let go of the older’s dick to catch a breath, but it didn’t take him long before he was leaning forward again. 

he heard a chuckle. “can’t live without cock in your mouth, huh?”, he said in a low tone before moving again, until he hit soobin’s throat again. and he let his lover do as he pleased. this was what he liked the most, being used like that. being the reason why yeonjun was feeling such pleasure.

the purple haired man could feel his own dick begging to be touched. he had been neglected all this time and it as starting to hurt. he was so damn hard and was so desperate to get… something.

“ah, so good soobin-ah, so-- so good for hyung.”

he eyed the older. the blond no longer had his attention to his dongsaeng, too busy feeling himself and fucking his mouth. it wouldn’t hurt to… touch himself a bit, right? much the opposite, it hurt a lot _now_. besides, yeonjun wouldn’t know. it’s okay.

(has he even mentioned something about not being able to masturbate, anyway? he was breaking no order. he is still a good boy.)

so he palmed the front of his underwear, leaving a small relief moan for finally being touched. soobin only left it there quietly for a few seconds, wondering if his boyfriend would stop him or say something. but, since it never came, he started moving his palm across his length, feeling so good for having his dick touched and his mouth full with cock. he felt like he was floating, being so so pleasured--

suddenly his hair was pulled hard, his mouth left wide open with nothing in it. for a second he was confused as to why, but it was obvious why yeonjun had done that.

“what do you think you’re doing, pup?”, he asked with a dark look, but he was clearly amused. “i don’t recall letting you play with that useless thing.”

soobin gulped, the hand he used to pleasure himself quickly moving towards his back, hiding it from that predatory glare.

“soobin, soobin… just when i thought you were a good boy.”

“i am! i--”

“no, soobinie, my precious pup”, he kept speaking with a low tone, hand still holding his hair, making him look at his disappointed face. “you are actually a dirty little bitch in heat, aren’t you? so desperate to cum. it is almost pitiful.”

the younger had his cheeks burning in embarrassment. but even so, that was strangely hot. he hated that he got caught, hated that yeonjun were now talking down on him… but he also was in love with all of it. it was such a turn on to be treated like a dirty bitch. maybe even more than when he was being treated as a good boy who took orders well.

it made him want to be bad more. but not now, not with the way the older looked at him, so disgusted for his misbehaving. he had tested the water enough, and so, soobin stayed quiet and waited for what would come next.

“you wanna cum?”, he simply asked after what felt like forever. the one with purple hair froze at first, not sure if it was a trick question or a test. he did tell him not to speak unless it was an order, but he had done a question--

he felt the collar being pulled, making him lose balance. okay, so he did want an answer. “yes, hyung. please hyung, let me cum.”

the blond stared at him silently for what felt like hours. he was deep in thought, looking down at his frame as he wondered if he really should let this pass, give him this one chance and be nice, or if he should be cruel and edge him for a good while, denying him release until he was sobbing and apologising for his slutty behaviour.

when yeonjun wanted to be considerate, he was the kindest. when yeonjun wanted to ruin him, he had no mercy.

a click of his tongue made soobin shiver, his attention fully on his lover. “on your fours, pup.”

those words caught soobin off guard, expecting the punishment rather than being indulged with his desires. but the shock was quick, and soon, he was turning around and showing his ass towards his hyung.

“of course, you only behave well when you will be fucked. what a naughty puppy i own.”

the younger heard some sounds from behind him, and he assumed he was undressing from his pants before getting out of the bed. he watched his figure walk towards their shared wardrobe, grabbing a small bottle of lube and a package of condoms. he bit his lower lip, feeling more anxious to what was to come.

once yeonjun returned his attention to his lover, he felt a palm hit against his ass, making him tilt forward a bit. at least he had good down the whimper. he had tested the other’s patience too much for a night, so he should shut up now. he should be quiet and endure it some more.

“word?”

it took soobin a while to fully process the simple question. “uh, i’m-- i’m good, hyung.”

“good.”

he felt another slap, right where the previous one had hit. and then it clicked on his brain, oh, he _was_ going to punished after all.

( _nice_ , he thought to himself.)

yeonjun’s finger’s hit against his round ass a bit more, not more than ten hits, until it stopped. the younger expected him to say something, maybe make him count, who knows. but the order never came.

instead, he heard what probably was the bottle of lube being opened, and at that he closed his eyes, preparing to what was to come.

at first, it was just one digit. the finger pressed around his rim, testing soobin’s sensibility. and, of course, that was already too much. but then he added pressure, inserting the finger, and his body instantly reacted. he tried fisting the surface he was on, but he couldn’t grab anything. soobin was spread on the floor, there wasn’t anything where he could hold on. so, instead, he pressed his nails into his own palm.

sooner a finger became two, and then, it was three. his lover’s fingers filled him good, filled him deeply but always avoiding the one spot he wanted to be touched the most. god, he was so frustrated but also so fucking pleased. it felt so, so good but also he wanted more and more and _more_. he tried being quiet, his lower lip probably bruised from pressing down strongly, but he couldn’t hold in all the little pained _ahs_ that threatened to leave his throat. 

“i think you’re good, aren’t you, pup?”, yeonjun finally spoke again, giving his ass another smack. “you can talk now. i wanna hear you beg for it.”

“wh-- what?”, somehow, he felt like his brain had melted. 

his reaction made the older laugh. “my cock, soobin-ah. tell me how much you want it.”

“i--”, he gulped down. well, it wasn’t like he was going to pretend he didn’t want it. if he wasn’t dicked down right now he would probably die and his own penis would fall off. “i want it so bad, hyung. please, i know i’ve been naughty and i am so sorry, but i-- i’m just your useless prey. please eat me up and fuck me until i forget who i am. please give me your cock, give me all of it--”

“your wish is my command, baby.”

the blond didn’t wait for soobin to process these words before he pressed the tip of his dick inside his ass, invading him carefully but not slowly. yeonjun was always careful, but when his taller boyfriend misbehaved, when he deserved to be punished… yeonjun was merciless.

“good _lord_ , pup, you take me so well”, he said once he had bottomed the other completely. in response, there wasn’t much that the younger could do except moan loudly, finally getting what he wanted since the start of the night. his dick still hurt, hanging pathetically against his stomach, but it wasn’t like he would complain after he felt yeonjun fuck into him so intensely, with his hands grasping at his hips tightly. 

no, soobin was not going to complain. he was going to take it. 

he heard a quiet clacking noise from behind him, and then, he felt a little pressure on where the collar was holding his neck. the pull wasn’t as strong as the ones from before, but it was enough to deliver the message. he let his head roll back, trying to use his arms as support to raise his torso towards yeonjun. soon, he felt his hyung leaning forwards, kissing right under the collar ended.

“oh my, you’re leaking so much. you’re so messy, soobinie.”

“hnng-- hyung, don’t tease me, _fuck---_ ”

he heard laugher echoing against his skin as he kissed where he could reach. “pup, i-- i’m gonna cum soon--”

“cum in me, hyung”, he said in between pains. “use me, please--”

“ _shit_ \--”, yeonjun moaned a little louder than usual, feeling his orgasm hit him. he wasn’t actually cumming inside soobin, as he had a condom on, but the sensation of it being filled was still hot and made his head dizzy.

the older’s rhythm had dropped, but he was still moving against the younger’s prostate, mouth lazily travelling towards his shoulder blades. the hand that wasn’t holding the leash went towards his cock, but he was so close it didn’t take long until he released into yeonjun’s hand.

“good boy”, he said once it stopped and soobin’s breath had calmed down. he could see how his boyfriend was tired now, body on the floor. “come on, soobinie, hyung is going to clean you now, okay? get up, baby, i’m going to prepare a bath for you.”

“thank you, hyung. thank you so much…”

the blond laughed. “are you still on your high? so cute. let me take this collar off, too, baby.”

soobin raised his face for easier access, feeling relieved and free but also… something else.

something _good_. having the thing on his neck this entire time was _amazing_.

“i should take care of your neck too. it doesn’t look that pretty. why didn’t you told me it was hurting you?”

“it-- it wasn’t”, he shrugged. “i liked it a lot, hyung. liked being your dog.”

yeonjun stared at the other with a smirk. “that’s good to know. but enough for one night, baby, i think i broke you.”

“you’d need more of that to break me”, he giggled at that. “not like that’d be bad.”

“you whore.”

his laughs got louder at that. “just for you, hyung. just for you”

**Author's Note:**

> was gna make soob rut on yeonjun's leg after calling him a bitch in heat/before he fucks him on the floor but i wanted to finish asap. so next time, maybe  
> on a non horny note why are my fics with most hits the horny ones fkkskdkskkdks it's deep down unmotivate me to finish my plot heavy, long fic ideas (still gna do it but. the desire to be validated is There)  
> now, on a horny note. yeonjun hot yeonjun sexy yeonjun hmu i have interest. also why are my yeonbins always longer than anything else????? fffffffffff


End file.
